


New Beginnings

by Phoenix1996



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1996/pseuds/Phoenix1996
Summary: In an Alternative universe where Mac and Sam Are siblings what will happen if mac Gets Kidnapped in sandbox with no hope for Sam to get his brother back
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Samantha Cage & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

10 years Ago  
Samantha Cage walked around the military base without talking to anyone , She was anxious ?! yes . she keeps reminding herself that everything will be fine but in this fucking place?! Nothing good ever happened .   
Charlie who was leaning on one of the Humvees whispered"You are giving me a headache cage"  
"I don't care "  
Her Australian accent was more obvious in the Last two weeks thay were searching for him , Two weeks of not knowing what had happened to the only family member she have left .  
"I still don't understand how he easily vanished from our eyes in the base "  
she didn't realized she had said it loud until she saw Charlie looking at her with sad eyes .  
"It's not like I'm blaming you Charlie but he is my brother if he is in danger I need to know about it"  
Charlie wanted to say something but one of the officers in the base rushed towards them .  
"Mam , There is something you need to hear right now"  
she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything , they went back into the camp where two officers where standing guard at Mac's bed.  
"What's going on?!"  
Sam tried to sound very normal , no one on the base knows that mac is cage's brother except Charlie .  
"There is something you need to know mam about specialist's Macgyver overwatch"  
she looked at them confused .  
"Jared?!"  
they both nodded.  
Charlie spoke from behind "What did he do?!"  
"Sir , He has been acting weird ever since he was chosen as Mac's overwatch , he is been mean to him"  
sam exhaled heavily , she had a very bad feeling about it.  
"Mean How?!"  
"Like touching him without his permission like very very bad...."  
sam wanted to cry and scream at the same time why on earth mad didn't tell her anything about it.  
she looked at Charlie , she could say he was at the verge of breaking everything in the base with how his jaw was clenched and he had a strangling grip on the beds railings.  
"Where is jared right now?!"  
"In shooting range"  
Sam Bolted , shw was running through the hallways toward shooting range she knew she already lost two weeks and the odds where against them but she couldn't give up not now.  
when jared saw her he give her a disgusting smile which made Sam's urge to break his neck higher.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure Of meeting you cage?!"  
she looked around , they were alone at the range and Charlie was standing afew feet Behind them with almost equal anger towards jared .  
"Where is mac?!"  
jared raised an eyebrow at her .  
"What are you talking about?! I know what you know he has been kidnapped two weeks ago" sam took a step closer , He was lying every little part of his body was screaming this.  
"Don't Bullshit Me jared everyone at the base knows what you did to him and the fact that you are assaulting him non stop since you two became partner now Where is he?!"  
sam was kicking herself non stop , How she didn't see what was Infront of her , He was her brother and she failed him miserably.  
"You know , Now that the cat is out of the bag I should say your brother is a perfect little toy for me to play ."  
She was shaking but before she could do anything Charlie pushed hard on jareds Knee's to force him kneel infront of sam .  
he whispered angrily"You know I can kill you right now with my bare hands in like 5 different ways so why you don't talk?!"  
Jared shrugged."You know right now I think he is no longer useful for me so you can go find your little monkey Charlie but remember that he was begging me the last time to just kill him so you better hurry"  
sam couldn't control her rage and she kicked him with all the desperation she had and left him on the ground .   
"Charlie , arrest him tell the general what had happened."  
Charlie handcuffed jared and looked at her with confusion"What are you going to do?!"  
"Im gonna go get my brother back"  
she quickly got ready to go the address jared gave them she didn't take anybody with her she doubt mac would want anybody to see him at this point .she drived as fast as she could around the mountains and finally found the place jared told her .  
"Hang On mac , Please Hang on"   
she quickly ran into the cave and looked around , It was dark and quite .  
"Mac?! Please where are you?!"  
she heard a whimper and she looked at the end of the cave with her flashlight and she is sure she can't forget for the rest of her life .  
Mac was sitting on a very old bed with ragged clothes , his hands were handcuffed to the bed .he looked like disoriented his eyes couldn't focus on anything . she dropped to the bed and called him again.  
"Mac?! Im here you are safe "   
Now that she was close to him she could see he was shivering too so she reached to her bag and found the blanket she stucked in there .  
"Mac Im gonna tuck you between this nice and warm blanket what do you say?!"  
he didn't react but at least he didn't lash out on her so she took that as a win . she tucked him with the the blanket and rubbed his arms.  
they sat near each other in complete silence.  
"Sam?!"  
His voice was so rough and quite that she wanted to scream and cry at the same time .  
"Im here mac"   
he started to get away from her panicking "Go away Im...Im... broken"  
sam exhaled heavily to fight back the lump that had formed in her throat .  
"You aren't broken mac , Please look at me "   
she was avoiding touching him which was the hardest part ."You are my little brother no Matter what happens"  
his eyes were glassy with tears and there was hand prints on his throat like someone was chocking him .  
"Sam he ..."  
sam reached him to tuck him under her chin and whispered."I know ....I know"  
with that mac finally breakdown in his sister arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on Charlie you think I'm in the mood for movies?!"

When They both returned to base , the minute mac saw charlie running to their Humvee he tensed.  
sam turned off the humvee and grabbed his hands."Mac calm down , Charlie was worried sick about you just like me "  
mac was breathing heavily the logical part of his brain knew he had to calm down or he was going to pass out due to exhaustion .  
Charlie opened the door and mac visibly flinched at the sound .  
"Hey hey its just me Ok?! what do you say we get you somewhere comfortable ?! huh , and a warm shower ."  
he shuddered by the mention of shower itself remembering how Jared cleaned him up each time with just his filthy cloths. He was shuddering violently , Sam knew she had to calm her down now or she needed to drag him to medical which she knew wasn't something either of them wanted . She shot a desperate look at Charlie who nodded and crouched down Infront of Mac .  
"Specialist Macgyver On your feet"  
It did the trick and Mac staggered on his feet and was more coherent, but suddenly it seemed that his legs disappeared completely and if it wasn't because of Charlies reflex's he would have face planted .  
"Come on my tent is more quiet and no one will question us" Charlie said circling his hand around Mac's waist and dragged an almost unresponsive Mac with him .  
When they reached Charlies bunk he gently positioned Mac on his bed . Sam dropped to her knees Infront of her brother .  
"Mac why didn't you tell me ?!"  
Her brother looked at her with red rimmed eyes.  
"You can't fight my battles" sam cursed silently at his brother's self conscious and the way he wanted to end everything without a fight specially since they joined military .  
"But That scumbag should have been put in his place , this isn't something you just endure and say nothing Mac"  
"I thought he would go away , I didn't want to say anything because everyone already thinks I'm a child that doesn't belong here."  
Charlie sit on the bed but not near him." Mac what did he give you?! "  
He shrugged but he couldn't stop himself from flinching at the pain in his arms from being tied up so long . Sam looked at him worriedly Mac smiled shakily " I'm good just sore , stop your mother Henning " Sam chuckled and kissed his temple " You know what , I was just born for mother Henning on you"  
Seeing Mac was calmer Charlie carefully said" what are we going to do about Jared"  
Mac exhaled harshly through his nose.  
" I don't want anyone to know what he did " Sam cautiously placed her hands on Mac's.  
" But you need to place charges against him , we will talk to Hammer see if he can keep it under the radars"  
Mac placed his head on his hands and sighed he knew it was just the adrenaline that was keeping him calm and collected and sooner or later his world would turn into hell .  
"Meanwhile we need to find another overwatch for you"  
Mac's head snapped up and he looked terrified. Charlie smiled at him reassuringly " I know someone you would love him "  
Mac was hesitant but didn't say anything else . After sometime he whispered " I need to take a shower "  
Sam laughed happily " Amen to that brother"  
Mac raised an eyebrow " You know you're the worst ?! "  
Sam shrugged and smiled " But you love me "  
*************************  
The next two days was spent between keeping Mac from locking himself into his brain and talking to Hammer about what they were going to do with Jared .  
Jared was arrested that day under sexual assault charges and was going to Court in America . Hammer agreed that Charlie should pick Mac's overwatch but Mac was still hesitant he didn't tell anyone how his hands were shaking constantly , he couldn't sleep and he knew he was stepping into a dangerous path.  
"Man I'm telling you you will love that son of a bitch , especially with his non stop talking about Bruce Willis collection"  
"You really think I'm in the mood for talking about movie?! "  
" Yes you are and for the love of God stop arguing with me will ya?!"  
Cage was on an op which left Charlie and Mac all by themselves and since Mac was on medical leave until his next overwatch arrival that left Charlie on babysitting duty which of course Mac hated it the most.  
" Did I tell you he is from Texas?! " Mac looked at Charlie in silence .  
" He is on Delta Force and let me say that he is quite a legend just like you "  
Mac laughed sadly " I am not in no way a legend Charlie so stop calling me that "  
" You are a legend and one day I will put it in that huge brain of yours."  
The next three weeks was full of mandatory evaluation for Mac , Both mental and physical , his overwatch or jack as Charlie called him was due to arrive in the next few hours and Mac was still nervous.  
He was standing in EODs training area his hands wouldn't stop shaking , the doctors at the base told him It was because of the trauma but he knew it was because his brain was still struggling , thinking that what had he done wrong that everything turned to a complete shit.  
"You know if you continue to think like that I can pretty much smell the burns coming from your brain"  
His voice was so sudden that Mac pretty much dropped The C4s he had , standing with those explosive he turned towards that heavy Texan Drawl .  
He was roughly the same height as Mac only older with some gray hairs between his almost new shaved head brown eyes with some wrinkles that gave him a serious expression , but his eyes were sparkling and somehow his posture was relax and he had shoved his hands to his pockets.  
When he saw that Mac didn't make any move he stepped closer.  
"jack Dalton"  
" Angus Macgyver " Mac saw that amusement look on Jack's face . " A skinny bomb nerd with hamburger name ?! Yeah I like that " Mac wanted to argue but something in Jack's voice made him to shut up and just look at him .  
" You know just 64 days and you will never see me again I promise "  
Jack just shrugged " yeah fine by me "


End file.
